Biochemical core lab of this program project grant will provide a consolidated highly specialized well-equipped and professional staff unit capable of performing a variety of radio-immunoassay, biochemical and molecular procedures as required by project investigators. No single investigator laboratory supported with R01 support alone would be capable of equipping and staffing this analytical resource or personnel who will analyze samples for P450 and NOS activities using radiochemical HPLC assay measurements, 20-HETE and EETs in CSF microdialysis efficient using new fluorescent HPLC assays. This core will also measure IP3, DAG, microglial and estroglial products in the brain and cerebrovasculature. In addition, we will measure P4504 and NOS protein using immunoblot and measure molecular measurements with competitive RCPR. Access to the analytical expertise and equipment in the central facility is essential to each of the proposed projects and justified by the large number of biochemical and molecular determinations required for the proposed studies.